


who guards the guardians?

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, F/M, Guardian Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Podfic Welcome, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: 🙈🙉🙊, except that it's not the Monkey, it's the Ladybug and the Black Cat. Nothing to see here…
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	who guards the guardians?

_Pretend nothing's changed. I'm begging you._

Marinette has finally relaxed around Adrien: fewer stressed-out wrong-word errors, less tripping over her toes or tongue. He's been wishing for this hell for years.

 _Please. It's not safe._

Adrien must be mooning over her too obviously: he can hardly help it. He would have hated learning Ladybug were Chloé; he would have hesitated were she Kagami.

 _Please, chaton, for once in our lives let **me** protect **you**._

But Nino and Alya keep asking why he isn't asking her out.

 _If you ask one more time, I'll tell you the truth._

He doesn't ask.

**Author's Note:**

> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
